Picture Perfect
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Reid looked at the photo that had just innocently fluttered from his stack of files and gasped. It was a photo of Prentiss…dressed in nothing but a pair of skimpy lingerie. ReidPrentiss, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Criminal Minds!_

_**Summary: Reid looked at the photo that had just innocently fluttered from his stack of files and gasped. It was a photo of Prentiss…dressed in nothing but a pair of skimpy lingerie. ReidPrentiss, oneshot**_

_Okay, here's a ReidPrentiss oneshot. My first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfiction, and I hope y'all enjoy it! I just love these two together and…well, this idea just came into my head and I couldn't get it out! And here it is!_

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid had just had a hell of a day.

It was surprising how much a regular day could provide such…_discomfort_ for him. Not that he particularly enjoyed running down serial killers and the nightmares that followed, but at least that was active, and not something that stuck him in the office the entire day.

Sure, Reid was a genius with an eidetic memory and could read faster than most people could even comprehend, but even geniuses have their breaking points.

So, after a rather long day, as Reid gathered his things, he was rather surprised when he saw something seemingly completely innocent flutter from the papers on his desk as he shuffled them very lightly.

Chocolate eyes drawn in confusion, he picked up the item and gazed over it.

Revealing the item itself to be not-so-innocent.

Blood immediately rushed to his face, as well as other parts - it had been a while, after all - as he took in the photograph that had been slipped in with his other things, apparently while he wasn't aware.

In the photo, Prentiss - _Emily Prentiss _- was sitting on a bed, clad in nothing except a red lacy bra and matching panties. Her dark eyes were smoldering and there was a finger clamped sensuously between her pearly white teeth. The deep brown locks of her hair were perfectly coiffed and fell down her back, and immediately Reid imagined himself yanking at the strands.

He was shocked out of his reverie by that thought. Yes, it had been a while since his last…er, encounter, but seriously? _Yanking _her hair? Yanking _Prentiss's _hair? His _colleague_.

_Oh my God. _Reid thought in disbelief as his eyes finally found the text scrawled in definite handwriting on the back of the picture.

"_No, Spencer, this isn't a joke."_

"Oh my _God_." He said aloud, stock-still with shock as his eyes drank in every word, the curve of every letter. It was definitely her handwriting. He had seen most of her documents and papers, and knew her handwriting from Morgan's or Hotch's…not that the two male coworkers would send him anything like this.

Or so he thought.

Reid didn't think Morgan would go so low as to pull a prank like this. And if he knew anything about Hotch, he knew that this definitely wasn't his style. Rossi was the last person he would expect. Maybe JJ and Garcia had gotten together with Prentiss and were doing some kind of girly joke on him.

A _tease_, wasn't that what they called it?

No, they wouldn't do that. Why would they do that to him anyway? That would open up a bunch of old scars from high school, and they knew that to play a joke like this would be something that would not go over well.

Maybe it was the real deal, after all.

But why?

Not in all of his years - as few as there were - had this happened to him.

No woman had ever gone out of her way to do this. To take a racy photograph of herself and slip it in with his belongings, only to have it found by him a while after the actual event occurred. Still, there was a part of him that thought it could still be a joke, but all thought ended up with him childishly wanting it to be true. That she actually wanted him _in that way_.

Foolish? Yes.

But it was something that had been on his mind for a while.

He had gradually begun to notice how much Prentiss's very presence effected him. Each and every day he found new things to take notice about her, from the very obvious physical attraction he felt with her to the little things. Like how she laughed, how she smelled, how she walked and talked and just _existed_.

And now, there was a huge calling card in his hands that might lead to the possible conclusion that she would want him too.

He didn't think he had ever been so confused.

Reid sighed again, feeling a heavy weight settle on his shoulders as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

The one good thing that happened today was that there was no one left at work when he discovered The Photo. He smiled to himself as he imagined the incident with all capital letters, much like The Morgan/Garcia Incident, in which he had walked in on the two aforementioned people making out among her computers, or The Peeping Tom Incident, where he had accidentally watched Prentiss undress…

Of course her underwear and whatnot hadn't been so seductive that day, but still it stuck in his mind more often than not, what curves she had been hiding underneath her clothes, how the material of her clothing fit her just perfectly and how she looked just right in pretty much anything.

Reid shook his head to rid himself of the thought of Prentiss half nude. Apparently, now he had a photo so he didn't have to rely on his memory. There was actual, physical proof now that what he'd seen so briefly before wasn't a lie.

And that proof was in his hands, trembling beneath shaky fingers.

He gathered his things together, trying to make an escape, when the door opened.

Turning the corner, was a familiar face with large brown eyes and silky, equally brown hair.

Prentiss.

_Oh, no. Oh, no. What's she doing? _Reid thought frantically. Her eyes hit his and he hid the offending item in his messenger back, which was slung casually over his shoulder. He watched her carefully as she moved to her desk, plundering about in search of something. _Okay, that's it. She just forgot something. She didn't come back for…for __**me**__._

She started to walk over to him

Reid blinked back his surprise and focused on the woman, striding slowly and purposefully toward him.

It would've seemed meaningless to some people, how she was walking to him, but it was the odd, seductive look in her eyes that clued him off to what was about to happen. Or what he thought was about to happen.

"Ya know, it took you long enough to find that." Prentiss pointed a long, slender finger toward the photo that was clenched in his hands.

"Wh…What…I mean, what…I don't understand." Reid felt like a fool, stuttering in front of her, this woman he'd known forever, as if she were a bunch of random people he didn't know and he was speaking in public.

She was dangerously close to him now, her chocolate eyes smoldering with a look he wasn't familiar with, though he could guess…

"Aw, you're a genius, _Spencer_." Prentiss grinned wolfishly as she wrapped her voice around his name, "You can figure it out."

Her fingers were worming their way beneath the collar of her own shirt and he could see the very familiar strap of red bra peeking beneath the fabric. Reid gulped and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…I…"

He looked back and saw the blush that now graced Prentiss's cheeks. So apparently she was just as nervous as he was, though she was certainly better at hiding it than he was. He could see her steel herself as she moved forward, plump lips inching closer and closer to his own mouth.

Her lips pressed softly, almost timidly, against his own, but she kissed him with intent. With suppressed longing, as if this was something she'd been waiting for after a long time of working with him.

He took the reins and pushed her against the edge of his desk, his mouth becoming strangely aggressive. He had obviously wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

As they continued this new venture, Prentiss's fingers wrapped around Reid's hand, the one that held the photo that started it all.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there it is! My first Criminal Minds fic. I hope that everyone liked it. I would really love to hear your feedback from this. It would make me very happy! Haha. Anyway, this was something I really loved to write, and I just hope everyone liked it._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
